


Can't See Tommorow

by Noel224



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel224/pseuds/Noel224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After closing "The Breach", Herc meets with his little brother in NY.</p>
<p>Scott's character is nearly OC. (´・ω・｀)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See Tommorow

　ホテルに漂う高級なチーズの匂いにも街中のゴムの様な肉の匂いにも吐き気がして、ハークは”勝利”以降初めての国際会議を終えて、空腹を抱えながらニューヨークをふらついていた。

少々落ち着いたとはいえ未曾有の恐怖の根源である"裂け目"を塞いだ英雄たちへの過剰なまでの称賛、それを一途に担う司令官という立場。それは彼にとって誇りであり、重荷であり、多くの死者をだしたーー自分の一人息子まで！ーー消えない罪の刻印だった。

　ふと疲れきったハークの目に、一つのバーが 目に留まる。そこに誘われるようにして店に入った。

　カラン、ガシャン！入るとともにグラスの割れる音がしてハークは驚いて目をやった。

「…スコット？」

「ーあ、兄貴」

 

－－－－

「いいのか、客は。」

　スコットが奥で作ったまかない料理を持ちながら出てきた。昔母が作ってくれた懐かしい夕食のにおいがした。

「ああ、偶には休肝日でちょうどいいだろ。どうせ明日も来るさ」

「ここはお前の店なのか？」

「いや、今はまだ。そのうちな」

　店主がくたばったらな、そうスコットはわざとらしく明るい口調で言った。軽口は昔のままだが、それには相手への敬愛が感じられた。

「ここの親父もそう長くねえんだ、ガキはいないし俺に継がせるつもりさ」

　諦めた様に笑ってスコットはバドワイザーを注ぎながら笑った。その顔にハークは少なからず鼻白んだ。俺の弟はこんな笑い方をする男だったか？ 　そんなハークの胸中を笑うように、妙な顔をしてスコットは言う。

「ハハ、兄貴は幾つになっても変わらない。ドリフトの幽霊そのまんまだ」

「乾杯」

「何に。」

「再会に」

「…ああ。」

「食えよ、おふくろ直伝のレシピだぜ」

　ハークは思い切り美味そうな匂いを吸い込んだ。スコットのだしたミートパイとマッシュポテトの匂いと言ったら！

「夢にまでみたよ。」

決して誇張ではなかった。軍人として恵まれているとはいえ、たかがしれている味のレーション漬けの日々だったカークには骨身に染みる旨さだった。

「はは、がっつくなよ。ミートパイは逃げねえって。マックスは留守番か？」

「ああ、あいつにも苦労をかけたからな。今はシドニーのブリーダーに預けてる。ところでお前、嫁さんでも貰ったのか？」

「は？や、いねーけど？なんで？」

「面構えが良くなった。と言うか、貫禄がでたな。それにお前が料理なんて父さんが聞いたらひっくり返る。」

「まあ俺も大人になったって事さ」

「……彼女は何人？」

「今はもうあんな付き合いはしてねーよ！シングルだよ、文句あるか？決まった相手ができるわけないだろ、ドリフト無しで？」

スコットは鼻で笑って言った。

「あんなの麻薬よりヒデェ、脳みそに他人ブチ込むなんて。まともな人間関係が築けるわけねえよ」

言われなくても分かっていた。正常な人間関係が苦手な上、相手を失うのはいつもハークなのだから。妻、スコット、そして息子。そして頭の中に入れた二人を喪うのは、己を殺すことに等しかった。今のハークは生きながら死んでいる。

　そんなかつてのドリフトの相手、唯一生き残った相手は慣れた手つきでグラスを眺めている。弟は、今ではまるで他人の顔をしている。

「また俺とドリフトしたいってツラだ」

スコットは唇を片方だけ吊り上げて言った。

「兄貴はすぐ顔にでる。俺と違って兄貴は口下手だしな」

ふ、と笑いが漏れた。ずいぶん久しぶりに笑った気がした。

　沢山飲んで、沢山話をした。アカデミーのころ、チャックが初めて拙い言葉でスコットをシュートと呼んだ時、妻のレモネード、両親が好きだったレコード、チャックの初陣の自分たちとの違い、ペンテコストとスコットの喧嘩、テンドーがスコットの心配をしてた事、ハークは最後に息子を抱き締めるしかできなかった事、マックスの淋しそうな様子。

「犬ってのは飼い主の感情が移るらしいぜ」

「…そうか」

「会議の間だけでもウチに泊まるか？兄貴のそんなツラ見たことねえよ」

「…お前が俺の心配をするとはな」

「大人になったんだよ」

「お前がなあ…ろくでなしだった癖に」

「兄貴よりはマシ。あんたはドリフトに甘えて他人に自分の気持ちを打ち明けないだろ。それってこっちにしてみりゃ結構キツいぜ」 　

あまりに的確で胸が痛んだ。愛してると口に出来なかった。行くな、俺が行く。そう言って息子の特攻を止めたかった。折れた腕がなんだというのか？世界がなんだというのか？息子のいない世界なんて価値があるのか？

「まあ坊やは分かってたよ、賢い子だ。兄貴の口下手も知ってたさ」

黙り込んだハークの腕を優しくスコットは叩いた。

「な、上のフラットに住んでんだ、俺。泊まってけよ」

スコットは肩を竦めて続けた。

「とっととそんな制服脱いでシャワー浴びなよ

」 断る理由は無かった。

 

－－－－

「おっあんたかあスコットの兄貴ってのは！んーああ！並べるとこりゃ似てる！」

「言ってろ酔っ払い！上に夕飯出来てるから食って映画でも見ててくれ。俺はこのおっさんを帰したら行くから」

「いいのに。お客様は大事にしないと駄目だろう」

「そうだそうだ、いやあ話が分かるよーこのお人は」

「もう店を閉めるって言ってるだろ。アル中になる前に帰れおっさん！！」

思わず笑ってしまうようなスコットの戦いを尻目に階段を上がる。 テーブルに置いてあったフォスターズの瓶を開ける。ビールばかりは生まれ故郷の水がいい。 　飲みながらスコットの脱ぎ散らした服を畳む。

そういうところが軍人臭くてチャックにはうっとおしがられたが、スコットは畳んであることに疑問すら抱かない。世話を焼かれる事に慣れたものなのだ。まあそう甘やかしたのは自分だが。ハークは少し苦笑した。

「おう、兄貴、俺にもビールくれよ」

「ああ、ほら」

「お、兄貴うつってる」

テレビを見ると制服を着た自分とどこぞのお偉いさんが映っていて、ハークはそれを他人事のように見た。 画面は次に二人の母国の墓地と、息子の写真を映し出した。

「……いい式だったな」

「来てたのか、声をかけろよ」

スコットは荒々しく立ち上がり叫んだ。

「俺が？俺が!？」

「スコット」

取り乱したスコットにハークは宥めるために低い声で名前を呼んだ。

「俺があの子を殺したんだぞ！俺が死ぬはずだったんだ！俺が！」

スコットはハークの手を振り払うと、壁際まで後ずさった。

「触んな！」

ハークは突然の拒否に腹を立て言った。

「じゃあなんであんな事！なぜ俺を裏切った！」

スコットは引きつけを起こしたように息をする。

「…クソ」

「スコット！」

「あんたとはもうドリフトできなかった！」

そう叫ぶと、とうとうスコットはしゃくり上げて泣き出した。

「…スコット？」

「あ、あんたから離れて気がついた、俺はあんたに愛されたかった、あんたにファックされたかったんだよ！メチャクチャにファックされたかった…赦されない、赦されないよ。俺は罪人だ」

喉がカラカラに乾いていた。声を上げて泣く弟は、彼が4つのころ以来だな、と妙に現実感なくそう思った。

「…俺に触るな、頼む……」

縋るようなスコットの声に、ハークはどうしたら弟の涙を止められるのか、それだけを考えていた。


End file.
